Dance Academy
by transluciiiid
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Korra Duan's dream of dancing comes true when she gets into a top dance academy. She soon realises dancing is only half the battle. AU, CHARACTERS ARE OOC! BASED OF THE TV SHOW DANCE ACADEMY
1. Learning To Fly

**Author's Note: **As promised :) I also have a BIG SECRET!

..

Lia is a nickname.

My REAL name is Kaitlyn.

My friend started calling me Lia, so I stuck with it.

So, call me Kaitlyn, call me Lia, I don't care.

Honestly I hate my real name, so Lia is preferred.

**Disclaimer:** What's that thing I don't own? Oh yeah, Legend of Korra

* * *

_Chapter One_

_Korra's POV_

**(Bold - Korra narrating)**

When I was young, I wasn't so clear on the whole gravity thing. And my imagination got me in a lot of trouble.

_Flashback (Six year old Korra)_

_I slowly climbed up the mountain of haystacks. I was wearing my favourite pink fairy wings. I had my hair in a bun. I smiled as I looked out onto the open plains of the grassland by my house. I spread my arms out and took a deep breath. _

_**But there was this one moment, when time stopped, and everything made sense.**_

_And I jumped off the haystacks._

_**Then I landed and broke my wrist. But from that day on, I've always known that, in another life, I could fly. And thats why, in this life, I dance.**_

_End of Flashback_

"Korra!" I stopped dancing and took my headphones out. My dad was sitting in his car, about more than a dozen sheep in front of him.

"Sorry!" I yelled, opening up the gate to where we kept the sheeps. Dad whistled.

"Go on!" he scolded the sheep. "Auntie Portia just called. Post's on it's way." A smile appeared on my face. Dad turned to me and smiled.

"Go." I quickly ran past some sheep, headed for the house. Right now in the back of a van, there's a letter that could change my life.

"Move," I said, pushing the sheeps out of the way. I passed Ivan, our farm boy, who was currently shaving a sheep. I ran out to the front of the house, put on my helmet, and climbed onto my motorcycle, and started driving to our mailbox. Because, see, I don't just dance. I want to be a principal dancer. And three weeks ago, I auditioned for the top school in the country. And I got in.

* * *

The National Academy of Dance. It is my year, my one shot. And I thought I was ready for anything. I didn't have a clue.

I walked throughout the locker rooms. Two girls squealed and hugged each other. I looked down at my paper, turning a corner. I stopped by a window where there were ballerinas in black tutus. I watched them in awe. I checked my phone time before quickly leaving the show in the window.

_SMASH!_

"You think you're funny, don't you? Aw, wipe that smile right off your -"

"Right, excuse me, dressing rooms?" I interrupted the girl yelling at a vending machine.

"Uh," the mysterious girl grabbed the papers from my hand.

"Are you auditioning as well? Isn't it exciting?" A huge smile was currently on my face.

"I just peed a little in my pants," she joked. "Okay, so you are, you're here," she pointed to a random spot on the map. "Just go straight down that corridor, turn left, and it's the second door on your left."

"Thank you," I thanked. She smiled and I walked away.

"Don't mention it," she called after me. I heard a grunt. She went back to hitting the vending machine.

* * *

I quickly dropped my bag onto a bench and quickly took off my shirt. Underneath the grey sweater I was wearing, was my black sports bra. I quickly dropped it on the floor and went to take off my shorts. I picked up my shirt and folded it up nicely.

"Don't let me stop you," I gasped and turned to the _male_ voice. I quickly covered myself up and ran behind a small island.

"I have pepper spray in my bag and I'm _not _afraid to use it!" I told him. He gave me a weird look before advancing over to me.

"Well, I was just standing here minding my own business." he replied.

"In the girl's dressing room?" I asked. He smirked.

"Pretty sure those are urinals in there," he pointed behind me. I walked to where he was pointing. "Unless you can go standing up." Sure enough, urinals. I scowled.

"You, uh, might need this." My eyes landed on him, he was holding my shirt.

"Can you turn around, please?" He held out my shirt, and I quickly grabbed it. He turned around and continued to talk.

"So, is it an attention thing?"

"What?" I stuck my arms into the holes of my shirt.

"You know, stripping in front of strangers. 'Cause that's cool. I mean, I'm sure they have support groups." I scoffed.

"If you're looking, I swear I'll hurt you." I started to put my shirt on. I turned around to make sure he wasn't, but then I saw another boy. He had the black hair and and blue eyes, but he was shorter and less muscular.

"Sorry, guys. I'll come back later." He started to leave.

"Oh, no, we weren't…" The other guy snickered and I glared at him, pulling my shirt over my head. I quickly grabbed my bag and left.

"Wait!" I called out to the second boy when I saw him walking. He turned around. "That wasn't anything. I mean, you know, obviously, it was something, but it wasn't what-"

"Hey," he interrupted me. "No judgement."

"Please, can you take me to the girls' dressing room?" I asked him. "It's an emergency."

"Come on," he said, shaking his head in a random direction. He started walking. I smiled and caught up to him. He finally broke the five second silence.

"So audition week, huh?"

"Is it _that_ obvious?"

"No. Well, you did have that whole wide-eyed Bambi thing going on. And I'm pretty sure your top is inside out," he said, picking up the bottom of my shirt. "But hey, it's a good look. Here," We walked into some room. He pulled off his shirt, and I saw his muscular back. A guy wolf whistled as he walked by.

"Put it back on, Tahno." Tahno. Nice name. He put his shirt back on before smiling. He pointed to a dark blue door.

"This is you," I smiled at his kindness.

"Thanks,"

"Good luck," Was all he said before leaving. I watched him walk away before walking into the room.

* * *

"Welcome to the National Academy of Dance, one of the most elite training institutions in the world." I was late. I could hear the announcer guy speaking from the other room. I walked up to the door and took a deep breath. I walked in. "You all have been chosen from amongst thousands of dancers." I noisily dropped my bag and got in line.

"Sorry," I apologized. My eyes scanned the room until I saw _him. _The guy from the dressing room. Crap. He rolled his eyes at me.

"However," the announcer continued. "We only have room in first year for just a few." I smiled at a lady instructor from across the room. She rolled her eyes and continued to listen. "It'll be your job over the next few days to make sure you're among them." People nodded and began to warm up after the suited man left and an instructor passed out numbers to every one.

"Can the boys finish warming up and follow me to the next door?" An instructor asked. asked. "Girls, you're staying here with Miss Panicola."

"Uh, Cade, can I have a word?" Miss Panicola asked. I started walking up to the boy from the locker room, who was standing by my bag. "This young man didn't bring any tights!" I rolled my eyes. He started walking with Miss Panicola and "Cade" to a mini room thing. I bent down to get my bag and looked at the poor boy. I watched them talk, not being able to understand what they were saying.

_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all_

_You started messing with my head until I hit a wall_

I looked up at the girl who was yelling at the vending machine earlier. She was dancing crazily.

_Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known_

_That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!_

"Hey, did you find the dressing rooms okay?" the girl asked, walking up to me. She didn't even care if she got in trouble.

"Fine, thanks." I lied. I started to walk away. The song continued, and it had a good beat.

"Come on, dance!" The girl pulled on a guys arm.

"Um…" he mumbled. She twirled herself around, holding onto his hand.

"So you met Asami?" a voice from behind me asked. I turned and nodded. "We were all at junior school together. Asami's lots of fun." I looked behind me. She was currently trying to get the poor guy to dance. "But if the staff knows that if you're friends with her, then you're not taking dancing seriously."

"Bad impression to make in audition week," the girl's friend said.

"Got it," I replied.

"Nice leotard!" the other girl told me.

"Oh, thanks, my mom made it." she gave me a smile before I turned around and started walking away.

"I'm Kuvira," she said, smiling. "This is Jinora,"

"Oh, I'm Korra Duan." I replied. She had a shocked look on her face.

"You and I are roommates," she declared.

"Oh yay." I replied, not sure how to respond. She smiled and I looked way. I gripped the pole and was about to practice when she started speaking.

"So I know it sounds ridiculous, but I have this thing-" Kuvira was cut off by Jinora.

"Kuvira always stands at the front of the bar," Jinora hissed at me. I held in the urge to roll my eyes.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Of course, sorry," I moved back a few inches. Kuvira and Jinora got in front of me.

"This is going to be _such_ a great week!" Kuvira squealed. "I can feel it." I smiled a bit before starting to practice.

* * *

We were all practicing and Miss Panicola was walking around.

"Developpe," she said. We all squatted, holding one leg in the air. "And sustain your turnout to the end, girls. This is about proper placement, not height." I was 5"1. Kuvira stuck her right arm and leg perfectly in the sky when Miss Panicola walked by.

"Good," Miss Panicola said. "It's Kuvira, isn't it?" Kuvira smiled and nodded. She continued to walk around, closer to me. I stuck my leg in the air, kinda bent.

"Does that look like a nice line to you?" Miss Panicola asked. I looked behind me and she pushed my leg down. "Forget the flourishes, concentrate on your technique. I nodded and smiled.

Girls were spinning around on one foot, going across the room.

"Hey, uh, whoops about this morning. I'm really crappy about giving directions." Asami said.

"Korra," Kuvira walked by, grabbing my arm and pulling me to the line.

"Hey, I've never done these before," I admitted, feeling woosy.

"Really?" Kuvira asked. "How long have you been dancing?" I didn't answer.

As I was terribly spinning around, Miss Panicola was sharply clapping at me. I finished and she gave me a glare before writing something down. I sighed and walked away.

Pretty soon it was dark. I was sitting on my bed in my dorm, looking at my scabbed up toes. Kuvira was working out on a yoga ball.

"I need air," I quickly said, getting up.

"But it's after 10:00," she pointed out. "You'd be breaking curfew,"

"Seriously?" I asked. "I'm not allowed outside?" She didn't answer and I sighed, sitting back down on my bed.

* * *

"Yeah, Mom. The girls here are amazing. Some of them are stronger than I am, but that's, you know, that's to be expected." Girls giggled as they pranced down the stairs I was sitting on. I moved out of the way.

"Uh-huh," I continued. "It's definitely everything I thought it would be." Our conversation didn't last long, and pretty soon I was in bed.

* * *

Kuvira and Jinora made me apart of their crew. They told me I had to get rid of my pale blue leotard and wear a hot pink one instead. I didn't like it at first, but I got used to it.

We were walking to the cafe, our arms linked. A girl was practicing her spinning.

"Can't turn," Kuvira said, looking at the spinning girl.

"Low extensions," Jinora added, looking at another girl as she passed by. A girl was painting her toe nails and Kuvira scowled.

"Terrible feet." Jinora nodded. I saw two girls bouncing up and down, their boobs going everywhere. Jinora and Kuvira looked at each other.

"Breasts," I looked down. I had breasts. They both chuckled and we sat down at a small table outside the cafe.

"Who's that?" I asked, looking at a boy stealing Asami's cake.

"Tahno Sasaki," Jinora said. "He's going into third year." Kuvira grabbed a dirty plate and walked over to put the plate away.

"Are he and Asami together?" I asked.

"Half brother," Jinora replied, grimacing.

"The better half," Kuvira replied when she came back. Asami lifted her hand and smacked Tahno in the face.

* * *

"Every year, girls come into this studio thinking that wanting to dance is enough to make them dancers," Miss Panicola said. She looked at me and glared. "It isn't. You have to face your physical limitations." Miss Panicola continued. "Not everyone is born a dancer. And, prepare yourselves for a lifetime of hard work, sacrifice, and, more often than not, disappointment."

"Ow!" Jinora landed on the floor with a thud. "Oh!" she started groaning and everyone went over to help her, except me. She started whimpering.

"Don't crowd!" Miss Panicola hissed. "Don't crowd!" Jinora started making this ugly crying face whilst she held on to Instructor Cade's hand. "Where does it hurt?"

"My achilles," Jinora answered. She continued to whimper and she rubbed her foot. Miss Panicola gave Cade a look. Cade picked her up bridal style slowly.

"If it snapped, she's out." Kuvira said, appearing behind me. Kuvira went back to work and Cade carried Jinora out.

"Back to the beginning!" Miss Panicola declared, clapping her hands. We went back to doing those stupid jumping things.

After practice, people went up to Miss Panicola and said thank you.

"Miss Panicola?" I asked, walking up to her. "Hi, number 45, Korra Duan. Do you think Jinora's going to be okay?"

"I'd be more focused on my _own _future, if I were you." Miss Panicola answered.

"Right, um… see, I don't know what's wrong with me this week," I told her. "It's-it's probably nerves. I'm not usually this bad."

"Duan, isn't it?" she asked. I nodded. "You're seventeen?" She walked over to a chair and grabbed something. "Your technique is what we'd expect of a twelve year old. Physically you have potential, which I assume is why you're here, but so do a lot of other girls. I don't think you're ready." And with that, she walked away.

The sun was setting when I got out. I walked down the stairs and sighed.

"Problems: shoulder blades, weak ankles," I looked over the railing to see a boy, named Bolin, talking.

"Behind, technically," I told him.

"At least you can catch up," he said. "I need to be genetically reprogrammed." I didn't know if he was joking or not.

"Great. You are coming with me." Asami said, appearing out of no where.

"What? Where?"

"Uh, third-years are having a party on the company rooftop," Asami answered, grabbing my hand.

"But I'm not really in a party mood."

"Uh, negative, bun head. What have you got to lose?" We started walking down the rest of the stairs.

"But can I go like this?" I asked.

"Uh, no." Asami responded. I waved goodbye to Bolin.

* * *

We walked into the party. I was wearing a white longsleeved shirt, a bright blue skirt, and white Converse. She walked off to some people, came back, grabbed my hand, and dragged me off.

"Have you met Mako?" Asami asked, standing next to a familiar guy. Oh no. It was the guy from the locker room who saw me in my sports bra! "He's auditioning as well." When 'Mako' saw me he smiled.

"Sports Bra," he said. Wow, I've already got a nickname. "Didn't recognize you." I rolled my eyes. Of course. He smiled as he walked by me. Asami walked up to me.

"What did he just call you?" she asked, holding in her laughter.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Hey, Mako!" she called after him, leaving me alone again.

* * *

After a while it was already dark. I was standing by myself, holding my punch glass. I looked over at Asami and Mako. She was talking and Mako seemed to be completely ignoring her, because he was staring at me. I started walking up to the punch bowl, feeling his eyes follow me. I put it next to a bunch of other ones and took a deep breath. I started to walk towards the door, until I ran into someone on the mini staircase.

"Ooh, sorry!" I apologized. I looked at the person. It was Tahno. He stared at me for a few seconds before speaking.

"Hi," he said. He started to walk down the stairs.

"Um, Asami invited me, but I'm just gonna go." I started to walk away again.

"No, stick around." Tahno insisted. "I'm Tahno."

"I know." I replied.

"Hey, who's your friend?" some random guy asked Tahno. He saw me and continued to speak. "Oh, no way! You're her!"

"Who?" I asked.

"This is the newbie who got undressed in our changing rooms." I resisted the urge to punch the guy in the face.

"It wasn't like that-" a random Asami cut me off.

"Brilliant story. When I heard I-"

"Asami," Tahno said, giving her a look.

"I was like wow," Asami continued. "You are practically famous."

"But I would never, ever deliberately do something like that." I said.

"All newbies should be more like you," the unnamed guy told me. "Bonus points for enthusiasm." Asami chuckled as the guy walked away.

"Um, I'm just gonna go." I said. When I turned around, something cold splashed onto my shirt. Someone ran into me and spilled their drink on me. The guy bent down to get his cup without saying sorry. I saw Mako laugh and I angrily walked up to him.

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked before leaving.

* * *

I groaned and plopped down on my bed, in my pajamas: a Rolling Stones T-Shirt and short shorts.

"I am never leaving this room again." I stated. "It wasn't meant to be this way." Kuvira was currently reading.

"What way was it meant to be?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I replied, sitting up. "Like a dream come true." I looked over at Kuvira and she laughed.

"It's everybody's dream." She said. "No one's gonna hand it to you. If you want to stand out, you have to prove that you're special."

"I would if I knew how," I told the brunette. Kuvira shrugged her shoulders.

"I can show you." I gave her a look and she smiled at me.

* * *

I tightened my grip on my shoes.

"In the last week, we've been assessing your technique in the classroom. Tomorrow, for your final audition, we're looking to see how you perform a real dance. How you tell a story." Miss Panicola said.

"Hey, sorry about last night," Asami said, leaning over to me. "It got a little bit hectic."

"The ballet is Sato's "The Ugly Duckling", and the solo you'll be doing is when the duck discovers she's actually a swan." I looked over at Kuvira and smiled.

"First group get ready to do a run-through." Miss Panicola announced. Kuvira grabbed my hand.

"Front row."

"But she'll see me."

"That's the idea!" Kuvira pulled me up to the front. "On a rare occasion I get nervous, I picture myself onstage." I nodded. "You should probably imagine yourself somewhere." I nodded again. "Failing that, follow me." The music started and we started to dance. I imagined myself in my backyard at my house. I didn't know if I was doing good or not, but I didn't care enough.

I lifted my head up from my leg when I heard footsteps by me. It was Miss Panicola. I looked around and realized I was the only one on the floor. I stood up.

"Duan, isn't it?" Miss Panicola asked. I nodded and smiled. "You altered the choreography. Why?" I gulped.

"Um, I don't remember," I replied. Her eyes widened.

"Kuvira," Miss Panicola called. "There was a coldness now. I want to see what's beyond the steps. You could learn something by watching Korra." I gasped. "It was surprisingly good." I smiled. Finally! "Next group get ready!" she shouted. I gave Kuvira a smile.

~~~After class~~~

I changed into a plain grey T-Shirt, a blue skirt, and white converse. I walked up to Kuvira.

"Hey, I was looking for you. Great class."

"I need my leotard back," she stated.

"Okay," I replied. "But do you still wanna practice later?" She slammed the door loudly.

"Guess not." Asami's voice said next to me. I sighed and walked away.

* * *

It was 3:44 in the morning and I was wide awake. Kuvira was snoring, sound asleep. I tried to block the sirens, train, jet, and Kuvira's snoring out. I sat up in my bed. I checked my phone and had a voice mail. I got out of my bed and grabbed my combat boots, careful not to make noise. I slowly left the dorm

_Hi, sweetheart. I guess you're not there. Um… I've been thinking about what you said, about not being strong enough. Seems to me you've already forgotten where you came from. Think of me putting a crop in during a drought year. Takes courage to back yourself. But, then, you know that. Anyway, uh, I feel like a goose talking into a machine. Night, princess. Good luck tomorrow. _

It was from Dad. I smiled as it played in my head as I went to a small chapel thing. I walked up the stairs into it. I started to dance, and I wasn't caring if I got into trouble.

* * *

The next morning I was late. I quickly ran up to Kuvira and fixed my hair.

"I overslept," I told her.

"I'm not an alarm clock," she said bitterly. I tightened my bun and breathed.

"Number 45," Miss Panicola's voice rang through my ears. "Come with me,"

"But I'm meant to be last." I said, confused.

"We'd like to see you now," I nodded and turned to Kuvira.

"Thank you so much, for everything," I said giving her a hug.

"Break a leg," she told me as I walked in. I set down my bag and walked up. The old announcer guy, Arthur, was there.

"Hello, Korra," he said. "We have some questions." Oh no.

"You are aware it's against school rules to leave the boarding house after hours without permission." Miss Panicola said.

"You must understand that we're responsible to your parents." Arthur said. "And of course there is a serious safety issue, which could impact the entire academy.

"Korra, and allegation has been made, and if it's true, we'll have no choice but to cancel your audition." I looked into the mirror behind them and saw Asami standing at the door, looking through the small window. Just great.

"They're talking about breaking curfew," I heard Bolin say.

"Why would they be asking her about that?" Asami asked. I saw her look at Kuvira.

"Hey, everybody, call off the witch hunt," Asami said, walking in.

"You have something to contribute, Asami?" Miss Panicola asked.

"No she doesn't," I answered for her.

"Korra, don't be silly," Asami told me. Miss Panicola's eyes widened. "Uh, ah, well, Kuvira was snoring last night. Seriously, that girl needs to do something about her nasal passages."

"Your point?" Miss Panicola asked.

"Uh, my point is, Korra bunked in with me last night," I mentally thanked her.

"Really?" Arthur asked. Asami gave him a 'really' look.

"Would I lie, sir?" she asked. Arthur and Miss Panicola looked at each other.

"Miss Duan?" Arthur asked.

"Um, I was in Asami's room last night." I said.

"Excellent," Arthur said. "Then I'd like to see the solo that Miss Panicola has been telling me about. I nodded and moved to the back of the room.

"Don't mention it," Asami told me as she walked by. I saw Kuvira scowl as Asami left.

"Have you warmed up?" Miss Panicola asked from behind me.

"Sorry?"

"Are you ready?"

"Um.." I bent down and tied my ballet shoes. I stood back up and smiled at Miss Panicola. She started the music and I began to dance. Somehow I forgot everything then…

_Flashback_

_I drove down the dirt road to our mailbox. All the things I didn't know, how there's way more to surviving in the academy, than just ballet. I stuck my hand into the mailbox. I forgot about my audition and what would come next. I forgot everything but dancing. I searched through the mail until I found my letter. Because in that moment I remembered that just to dance is all that matters. And no one can take that away from me. I opened my letter and took a deep breath. I'm ready for the dance academy, at least I think I am. I had got in. _

**Author's Note: **So tell me what you guys think, and if I should continue. Bye!


	2. Week Zero

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 2. Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Legend of Korra

**Song Recommendation: **_Villa by Niykee Heaton_

* * *

_**After Christmas Break**_

_**January**_

_**Flashback**_

_I carried a baby bunny out of my house._

"_Go on," I set the bunny down. "I know you don't think you're ready yet, but you are. I can't take care of you forever." _

"_It's time," Dad said, appearing behind me. I smiled and got up, making sure the bunny hopped away. So I got into Dance Academy. I hugged my mom. And life is about to become spectacular. I ran up to Dad's red pickup truck. The only downside is leaving home. Mine is pretty special. Mom waved goodbye and I got into the car. There's only 300 people in the town, so every one of us is known for something. Glyndwr opened the gate for us to leave. You might be a soccer player or the fastest shearer or… "Hey, ballerina!" Glyndwr shouted at me. Me. I waved goodbye to him. _

_I walked up the stairs, carrying my bags. I've never been a new kid before, and suddenly, it's like the slate has been wiped clean. And I've no longer got a history...just a future._

_**End of Flashback.**_

I stopped when I almost hit a man on a bike.

"Oi!" he yelled.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

I smiled when I saw a sign labeled "STUDENT RESIDENCE: NATIONAL ACADEMY OF DANCE" I ran up the small steps towards the building. I walked around the halls, desperately trying to find my room, 108. I smiled when I found it, and opened the door. It was furnished. It's official. From this moment on I'm living my dream. I admired the gymnastics trophies on the left side of the room. And I can be whoever I want to be.

"Ahh! You made it!" I turned to see Kuvira, she gave me a big hug. "I was literally doing cartwheels when I heard they let you in!" she walked over to her bedside table. "I mean, of course you belong here. So straightaway, I got us assigned as roommates." She stood up and turned to me. "What's wrong?" I opened my mouth to speak. "Do you wanna room with someone else?"

"No, no, no. I kinda got a message from Asami about rooming with her and…" Kuvira gave me a sad look. "But this is so great!" I finished. She smiled.

"Better than great!" she said. "This is going to be the best year in history!" We giggled and jumped up and down before hugging. As it turns out, I learned some new things. Girls flush their tampons, and Bolin is rooming with Asami. According to Asami, Bolin can't see without his contacts, and, she thought it was a good idea to change while he didn't have them in. But he did see her, and his contact fell down the drain. **(For her outfit, check my profile!)**

* * *

"I'm not kidding. I danced every day of the holidays, yep." Kuvira said. "I mean, I didn't want to start off the year stiff. Besides, it's only 165 days till exams, and I really want to win the scholarship this year. Hey, Justine." I walked in front of the building and smiled.

* * *

We walked out to a bar in purple leotards and started to stretch.

"Acacia is seriously deluded if she thinks she's taking my spot at the barre."

"Ooh! There's Asami, I wanna go say hi." I started to leave.

"I told you. She's anthrax to your reputation." I just stood there. I waved at her and she waved back. "Suit yourself," Kuvira started walking toward Acacia Diaferio. I quickly ran up towards Asami and hugged her.

"Hey, Kor. Oh, I've missed you. Hey, what are you doing talking to Kuvira? I thought after audition week-"

"Hold it," I interrupted. "I don't know what the story is with you two, but it's the first day of a brand new year, and I just wanna be friends with everyone."

"Oh, and honey, I want a unicorn, but they keep telling me it's not possible." She slipped on a bright red crop top over her leotard. She turned around and I was surprised to see a butterfly

tattoo.

"Hey, didn't that hurt?" I asked.

"Uh, surprisingly little," she replied.

* * *

"Welcome to first year," Miss Panicola said, walking around. I was on the same barre as Asami. "While most of your friends at home are being ordinary teenagers, you all have chosen a different path; an extraordinary one." Cade was appearing behind her.

"This will be your home for the next three years," Cade said. "We will train six days a week, working harder than many people work in a lifetime."

"This year," Miss Panicola added. "The Academy had decided to broaden the curriculum, and introduce you to more styles of dance. Not just ballet."

"Over the coming days you'll be assessed in jazz," Cade said. "Contemporary, character, and hip-hop."

"These results will be posted at the end of the week. How you place may as well be your identity whilst at the academy."

* * *

We were dancing to slow music. When we ended, we all clapped. We all started to pack up.

"I can't believe we get to do this every day now!" I told Asami and Kuvira.

"Get used to it," they both said at the same time.

"Girls," we all turned to Miss Panicola. "Tomorrow I want you to come into Repertoire, knowing the Kitri solo from "Don Quixote."

"Yes! I already know that dance," I said happily.

"Bolin, Korra, please see me before you go," I nodded and walked up to her.

* * *

"What do you mean I have to do pointe?" Bolin looked at me, then back at Miss Panicola. "Boys don't do pointe!"

"They do when their ankles are weak," Miss Panicola said. Ooh, burn.

"But I'll be a laughingstock...more of a one."

"A laughingstock with stronger ankles. There's always a silver lining, Bolin." I smiled. "Now, Korra." I got up.

"Miss Panicola, thanks for assigning us the Kitri solo,"

"You won't be taking Repertoire class tomorrow. We've decided your technique isn't ready for pointe work." I was confused.

"But I've been on pointe for years," I defended. "At my old studio-"

"At your old studio they trained you poorly. So tomorrow and until I say otherwise, you're to go back to basics and work at the barre." She started to walk away.

"Miss Panicola, please."

"It's not up for discussion, Korra."

* * *

**At the cafe**

You know those moments when you see yourself, like, accidently, and go, "that's me." It's not some movie your watching, or happening to someone else, this is, like, your life. I touched the metal pot and which I could see myself.

"Hey, Kelli, usual?" I looked up and saw Tahno standing next to me, talking to the woman who ran the cart. I smiled. I kept smiling and saw Kuvira walk up to Kelli.

"Kelli, is it? These muffins are labeled as 97% fat free, but were you there when they were made?" she asked. "Do you personally know that saturated fats weren't accidently slipped in?" I finally mustered up the courage to talk to Tahno.

"Hey," I breathed. "How was your holi-" I was cut off by something hitting my head, and I yelped. I heard Tahno laughing and clucking.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked, helping me up.

"Chickens on rollerblades." I laughed, fixing my fallen tank top strap.

"It's orientation week," he said. "People are crazy, pulling pranks. I'm Tahno." Again?

"Yeah, I know." I replied. "We met." He looked at me funny. "Audition week? In the dressing room. And then the party." He still didn't get it. "I'm Korra." He nodded.

"Right," he replied. He didn't remember me? "Well, hey, enjoy your lunch. I nodded simply.

* * *

Asami's POV (OMG HOLY CRAP!)

My friends and I went to see Bolin in the dressing room.

"Oi, Bolin boy," I called to him. He looked at us.

"Hi?" he asked.

"Asami, I told you, it has to be a girl," my friend, Donna, told me. I turned to her.

"Can't you just think of him as Braylee?" I asked.

"No, no, don't. Really." Bolin begged.

"Sorry, "O" week requirement," Donna said. "You're gonna have to find someone else." And, with that, she left.

"Oh, well, we tried." I said.

"Yes," Bolin agreed.

"Okay, bye," I waved at him before leaving.

* * *

Korra's POV

Back at dorm

"Aw! Adorable," Kuvira squealed, looking at my two trophies. "You didn't tell me you were Republic City's best ballerina."

"Three years running," I replied.

"Why the face?" she asked.

"Alright, so…I'm obviously blowing this way out of proportion but...Miss Panicola's kind of taken these guys hostage." I held up my ballerina shoes.

"She hasn't," Kuvira gasped. "Wow. I mean, I've heard of them doing that in the Junior School, but not here. That's really going backwards."

"Hey, K, you've got a minute?" Asami asked, bursting into the dorm. I was about to get up when Kuvira stood up.

"I'd thought we'd go to the pilates studio and do some crunches," she demanded.

"Rain check," I said nicely. "I think I'd pass out if I crunched anyway." I stood up, grabbed my shoes, and left with Asami.

We ended up going to this dock/pier thing by the Cafe.

"I don't want to get in trouble for being out of the dorms." I said.

"Relax, it's not even past curfew," Asami said. We neared three girls; one with long, straight brown hair in a french braid, one with breast-length blonde hair, and one with long blonde hair in a ponytail "They're they are.." she mumbled.

"You've come," the brunette said. "But have you chosen wisely," she shined the flashlight on me.

"Um, I think so," Asami replied.

"Chosen what?" I asked.

"During "O" week, there is one sacred tradition. Each year, we ask two first year girls to display great courage. We dare you to jump, from there," she pointed with her light to the balcony. "into there," she pointed to the ocean. "tonight." I gave Asami a "are you kidding me" look.

"Awesome," she said.

We made our way up to the balcony.

"Asami, no way, we could break our necks."

"They've measured the water, it's okay. Look, it happens every year," she took off her camera charm necklace. "Seriously, the waters deep, we'll be fine."

"But what do we get for doing it?" I looked at her whilst she stripped off her white cami, revealing bra. "Why do we have to be naked?"

"Uh, infamy. And underwear is not naked." She pulled off her shorts. "Stop making excuses and start stripping." I sighed and pulled off my clothes. "I wish I'd worn better undies. Alright, lets get this over with," I climbed over the rail.

"Woah," Asami mumbled, climbing over. "Higher than you think, isn't it?" She grabbed my hand. "There weren't be sharks in this part of the harbor, would there? Just 'cause I've got this fear of sharks...and heights. You know, Korra, I'm not feeling so good, I want to-"

"Hey, hey, hey. You're fine. Just think of it as leaping into the unknown. Only don't look down."

"We're about to jump down, Korra." she said nervously.

"First we get to fly," I told her.

"Girls, if you're gonna jump, you better do it quick," I heard the brunette say from below. They started chanting jump.

"Together. On three," I told Asami. "One…two…" we jumped off.

"AH! Korra!" Asami screamed at me. We both landed with a huge splash. The girls were cheering. Oh no. Tahno was here. She climbed up the ladder thing, where Tahno was waiting.

"Okay, let's do it again." Asami said happily.

"Do you have a desire to become a quadriplegic?" Tahno asked.

"Um, I guess it'd get me out of class," she said. He scoffed. She pushed his shoulder. "I'm joking."

"There could've been rocks down there, Asami. You just don't know what's under there." he scolded.

"Hey, I got pulled off that balcony, okay?" she giggled before running away with the brunette. I climbed up the ladder to see Tahno's mad face.

"Really?" he asked. "So I have you to thank for leading my sister astray?"

"Yeah, that probably was pretty stupid." I admitted. He handed me a pink striped towel.

"I'm gonna have to keep my eye on you, Korra." he said. I smiled as I watched him walk away.

* * *

**Korra's outfit on my profile**

**Next day at the cafe**

"Miss Panicola!" I called out to her, running up the stairs. "Can I take those for you?" I asked. She handed me her binders of paperwork. "Wow, that's a lot of paperwork. Um, I know you think I'm being the other girls here, but-and you're right, and I'm not quite sharp in technique class, or contemporary, or jazz, but if you let me show you what I can do, when I'm really dancing on pointe-"

"I told you that was not an option," she interrupted. "Korra, if you want to start off the year on the right foot, I'd suggest examining who your friends are." Miss Panicola took the binders from my arms. "Girls like Kuvira will keep you focused. Asami? You'll be lucky to make it through the semester," And with that she left.

I was walking by the bridge when I saw Kuvira running.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute? I could really use some advice," I asked, walking up to her.

"Why don't you ask Asami?" she snorted. "Look, I've tried to show you the way here,"

"I know that! Please Kuv, Miss Panicola hates me. Tell me what to do." She nodded and I smiled.

* * *

We were in class and I nervously walked up to Kuvira.

"Trust me. She's written you off as the worst dancer in the year, it's up to you to prove she's wrong." Kuvira told me.

"Good morning, Ladies," Miss Panicola said, walking in. "Let me see what you've been working on. Groups of four." My group and I opened up our fans and began to dance around. Before I could even think, she stopped the music and angrily walked up to me.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"Dancing," I replied. "As well as anyone,"

"If you believe that, you must be delusional." Ouch.

"Well, I know that-"

"Your feet were sloppy. You lost your turnout and almost dislocated your knee, not to mention your ankles. There was a complete lack of coordination between your upper body and your arms. Shall I continue?" Double ouch. I bit my lip.

"But, I was just trying to-"

"If you're gonna stand there and argue with me, or worse still, cry...you can get out of my class." I didn't respond. I never cried. "RIGHT NOW!" I nodded, bowed, grabbed my shoes, and left.

I cried as I walked down the halls. Crying. Korra Duan never cries. I stopped mid tracks by the lockers and saw something horrible.

Tahno and the brunette with the french braid making out.

Triple ouch.

He didn't notice me, neither did French Braid. I turned right, away from them, and continued to cry and I walked. I began to run the rest of the way.

* * *

"She was way out of line," Kuvira said. "I had no idea she would react like that."

"It's not just Miss Panicola," I admitted. "It's me." Kuvira got up and walked away. "I don't make sense in this place," Kuvira grabbed tissues. "At home, I'm.."

"Special?" She handed me the tissues before sitting.

"I'm the dancer," I said. "And here, I'm not even ordinary, I'm worse."

"Don't beat yourself up to much." Kuvira replied. "Not everyone makes it here."

* * *

**Asami's POV**

I walked into my dorm, a baby pink towel wrapped around me. I quickly ran past Bolin.

"Hey, hey, don't even think about it," he said.

"What?" I asked, opening my closet.

"I'm a guy, okay? You can't just come in here and get undressed in front of me," I smiled, pulling out a gray button up cami. "Oh, and I'm never buying you tampons." I threw my cami onto my bed and laughed.

"That's good to know Bo," I replied.

"In fact, as soon as this whole room situation's cleaned up, I'm gonna spend more time with the boys, doing guy stuff. So, you might wanna get yourself some new friends.

"Okay." I grabbed high waisted shorts from my dresser.

"Twinkle toes," I heard a guy say from the door. "So you gonna play the girl part or the boy part today? Where are your pointe shoes?" Bolin gave me a look like "help". "Oh, he's such a loser." I walked up to the door.

"Hey, Brett." I said. "Boys, even if Bo does do the girl part, he's more man than all you guys put together." And with that, I slammed the door on his face. I turned to Bolin, and gave him a smile.

* * *

I watched as ballerinas in black tutus passed me.

"Korras such a sweetie, I really do feel for her," I heard someone say. Asami!

"Can't wait for you to tell us why."

"Obviously, they had a quota of country kids to fill, which is the only reason they accepted her in the first place," someone said. Kuvira. Oh no she did not. "But one they say how far behind she was, they had to ask her to leave. I mean, it wouldn't be fair to the rest of us being dragged down like that."

"I wouldn't say she was dragging anyone down," Bolin. Oh, so sweet. "I thought she danced that solo pretty well."

"Yeah, and what would you know? And, do you have to hang out in the girls dressing room? How much of a freak do you wanna be?" Kuvira. I angrily barged in.

"Kuvira, my mom taught me that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." I gave the back of her head a 'Cold Duan Glare', and I'm sure I saw someone flinch. She turned around and smiled at me, before flinching, noticing my glare.

"Korra, I thought you'd be packing."

"Why? I'm not going anywhere. One bad class? You don't honestly think that'd be enough to make me quit?"

"Well if you're not leaving, I'll be making an official complaint. I don't see why my training needs to be compromised by some country hick who smells like sheep and thinks she has-" I brought up my fist and punched her square in the face. People around me gasped.

"OHhhh Gurl! Wanna say dat to my face?! FINE! Know what. WhaEVAR! I'M OUT!" And with that, I left.

* * *

Apparently, I gave Kuvira a bloody nose.

"Greatest thing I've ever seen!" Asami told Bolin as they walked out. I quickly walked up to Miss Panicola. I handed her my shoes.

"I'm sorry; you're my teacher and I have to trust you." She took my shoes. I began to walk away.

"Korra, you have unusually good feet. They're just not ready yet. I'll give these back when they are." she motioned to the pointe shoes.

* * *

So this is "O" week, week zero. And I've figured out my place. I smiled and joined Bolin on the barre. Later we checked the rosters. It went Kuvira, Asami, Bolin, and at the very bottom, me. The thing about being at the bottom is there's no where else to go but up. But on hip-hop, Kuvira was under me. She was 23, and I was 22. Score.

At the end of the day, I still shared with Kuvira.

"It was you, wasn't it?" I asked. "You tried to sabotage me in audition week? I don't get it, you're the best dancer here. Why do you hate me so much?" She didn't answer, she just left.

I've decided to listen to Miss Panicola about dancing, but pick my own friends. I joined Asami and Bolin on their picnic. Coming to this place is a little like New Years Eve. You make all these resolutions on who you're gonna be, and then break every one of them. Because no matter where you are, even if it's thousands of kilometers from home, you'll always be yourself. And sometimes, that's a pretty awesome thing.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed. REVIEW AND CHECK MY PROFILE FOR OUTFITS!**

**~ Kaitlyn**


	3. Behind Barres Part 1

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Here's chapter 3! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** IDOLOK or anything mentioned.

**Song Recommendation: **_Sober by Niykee Heaton_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Previously on "Dance Academy"_

_I picked up my shirt and folded it up nicely._

"_Don't let me stop you," I gasped and turned to the male voice. I quickly covered myself up and ran behind a small island. _**(Mako)**

"_...I'm Tahno." Again?_

"_Yeah, I know." I replied. "We met." _**(Tahno)**

"_...until I say otherwise, you're to go back to basics and work at the barre." _**(Miss Panicola)**

_Now on "Dance Academy"_

_Korra narrating_

_I was practicing on the barre late. Back home, I'd dance and instantly feel free. I grabbed the back of my thigh and moved my leg. If I'd had a bad day at school or had a fight with a friend, dancing was the place I escaped to._

**Mako's POV (This is all happening whilst Korra is dancing.)**

Sirens. All I could hear as I ran. I hoped over the fence and put my hood up. I ran down a small alley, following my friends. We jumped from roof to roof. Dogs barked everywhere. One of my friends fell.

"Get up! Get up!" I grabbed his arm and lifted him up. Just after that, he ran into a trash can. "Get up, get up! Come on!" I helped him up and we exited the alley and turned the corner.

And ran into cops.

They pushed us onto the ground and cuffed our hands together.

**Korra's POV**

I opened the door to my dorm and walked in.

"Hey," I said to Kuvira.

"They should just put you out of your misery," she said. I couldn't believe her.

**Mako's POV again, god.**

I sat in a chair, twiddling my thumbs.

"It's gonna be months before this matter goes before the courts, so until then, you can be released to your parents." The woman, Brynn, said. "Look, Mako, I'm on your side. I need you to work with me." I looked at my hands. I literally had blood on them. "Can I have your mother's number?"

"She's dead," I replied.

"And your father?" I sighed.

"Not applicable,"

"If there's nobody who'll take responsability for you, you could be in detention for months before you could be placed in a refuge." I sighed again.

"I've got a brother."

"An adult? A responsible adult?"

"Yes an adult. He's got a wife and kid. Little picket fence."

"Does he work?" she was filling out a form.

"Yeah, in the mines. Broken Hill."

Minutes later, she handed me a bucket with my stuff in it.

"Give him a call," I grabbed my iPhone out of the bucket. "Will he vouch for you?"

"Of course he would, he's my brother." I clicked on his contact and waited. No answer.

"There's no answer,"

"Then you'll have to stay in Juvenile Detention," Brynn said. "Unless there's somebody else you can call."

**Next day**

Arthur drove me up to the NAOD.

"Most new students would be excited to go to the Nation Academy."

"It's probably not in their bail conditions." I sassed. I passed Sports Bra. She's so pretty.

"It's a new situation for both of us." Arthur said.

* * *

**Korra's POV**

"It's like roomie's coughing up hairballs and stashing them in the bottom drawer," Asami ranted. "It smells so completely vile. I could actually just puke." I looked at Tahno and French Braid as they passed. "Korra!"

"Sorry, puked?"

"New roommate? She's hoarding something morbid! I'm living in a fog of revolting ness here!"

"See, Asami, now you miss me." Bolin said, appearing behind me.

"I wish we were sharing," I told Asami.

"You and me? Oh, Korra. I'm touched," she said. We linked arms and began to walk away.

"Wait, why don't you get Kuvira to sign a room exchange form?" Bolin asked. "I mean, she obviously doesn't wanna share with you either."

"Bet you ten bucks she says no," Asami laughed.

* * *

"Come on, Kuvira! At least consider swapping rooms!" I begged.

"Okay." she stopped and turned to us. "No."

"Cough it up," Asami said to Bolin. "Thank you."

* * *

Piano music was playing.

"Firm fifths," Miss Panicola hissed. I was still on the barre. Asami and Bolin kept hitting each other's hands. I saw Mako walk in and Miss Panicola immediately walks over there. Seconds later he joins me at the barre.

"You're seriously pretending I don't exist? I know you saw me this morning."

"What?" he asked, somewhat embarrassed. "Wait, we didn't hook up once or something?" I gave him a gross look. "'Cause your not really my type."

"No. Audition week, remember? You humiliated me cause I went into the wrong change room?"

"Oh, you're the busty girl in the sports bra." Busty?! "High-pitched voice, having to spy on guys in the bathroom." I turned away from him, getting mad. "That's you, right?" I turned back around, still mad.

"Firstly look around, we're in the same class, which probably means we're the same age. Just because someone is a little bit big and short, it's not okay to make judgments about their underwear. Secondly, I've explained numerous times that I wasn't spying, and even if I had been spying, I wouldn't have been spying on you. And thirdly, my voice isn't high-pitched!" I said that a bit too loud. Everyone started laughing, even Asami and Bolin.

"Yeah, it's all coming back to me." he said, bored and a little annoyed.

* * *

"In my class, I expect total concentration,"

"But I-. It wasn't me-"

"Korra, I thought we understood each other."

"Yes, Miss Panicola, we do. I've been working really hard."

"Well, I can't see any improvement." And with that, she walked away.

* * *

"You know, it's possible I'm gonna be off pointe and chained to the barre forever. 50,000 years from now, aliens will find my body and even they will know I'm the loser of the academy."

"Ah, but they'll also be impressed with your lack of bunions.

"Mmm." Bolin agreed.

"Well, I'm sorry." we heard.

"You can't be serious! You're not actually breaking up with me!" It was French Braid and Tahno.

"It's not you; it's me, okay?" Tahno said. "It's it doesn't feel right."

"Yeah? How does this feel?"

* * *

**Cliffy! Oooh!**

**I hope y'all enjoyed! I will see you next time.**

**~ Kaitlyn**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER! PLEASE READ!

Hey guys!

Part 2 is going to take a bit to get uploaded, I haven't even gotten a third of the way through it. Also, I have like 3 weeks of school left, so more updates coming soon!

I'm entering 9th grade. Not excited.

I'm also moving, so I might spread chapters across various parts. I'm moving north of the city I am currently living in.

Also, about last chapter, in this story, BOLIN AND MAKO ARE NOT SIBLINGS. For the sake of the story, they aren't.

Be sure to review, and check out my other three LOK stories if you haven't already. Already Gone chapter 2 should be up in about a week, maybe. Same for Opposites Attract.

Much love,

Kaitlyn


End file.
